The digimonwarriors
by HenryWong122
Summary: Go on an adventure in the digiworld with a group of eight Kids called the digiwarriors
1. Chapter 1

The Digiwarriors

Chapter One

The start of the Digiwarriors

Hi. My name is Craig Goad and I'm a Digimon Warrior or Digiwarrior for short. What is a Digiwarrior you ask A Digiwarrior is someone with a weapon and partner Digimon. The weapon can be anything from a gun to a Sword but the gun can only shoot tranquilizer darts. Let me go back to the beginning it all started when I went to summer camp (1). My Friends and I where inside playing games when I look out at the sky and saw what looked like the Aura Borealis (2) and I said, hey guys, look out at the sky it looks like it's short circuiting (3). They all came out and looked at it and then all of a sudden, eight Not-so strange devices shoot out of the sky and crashed landed into the ground. The devices then began to float out of the ground and my friends and me grabbed them and then my friend Cody J. asked, What are they? Who cares, I said, then a wave shot out of the ground. Hey, looks like surf's up (4). The wave picked us all up and then we began to fall…

To be continued.

Authors note.

1. 2. 3. 4. These all are from the first season of Digimon. Sorry this chapter is so short I will try to keep them long. The next chapter is called, The Meeting of the Digimon. This was a very good chapter, Please R&R (read and revue)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Digiwarriors **

**Chapter Two**

**The meeting of the Digimon.**

**Ow, my head. I said. Where is everybody? Hello? Good you're awake, said a mysterious voice. Who said that? I asked. Over here behind you, the voice replied. I turned around and saw a Light Red Thing. Who are you I asked? The thing said, I'm Squishymon and I'm going to be your partner. Are you really my Digimon? You look like the way I drew you. Yes I am, Squishymon said. Yes, you really are my Digimon. My own real live Digimon. I wonder if the others got a digimon too. Craig? Cody.P Said. Yes? Where are you? I replied. Behind you, do you know what this Pink Thing is? He said. Is it round and has what looks like two long ribbons growing out of its head? I asked with out turning around. Yes. He replied. Then it's a Koromon. I said turning around. What is a Koromon, and what is that? He asked. I'll explain when we find the others. I replied. Ok. He said. Buz z, I hope that buzzing sound isn't from a Kuwagamon, They are mean. Squishymon said. If a Kuwagamon is a giant red beetle, Then it is, Cody P. said. Run. I said. We ran, and ran, and ran. There's a tree ahead. Cody. P said. Good keep running I said. Are you mad? Cody.P. asked. If we keep running we are going to hit that tree. He said. No we won't It's a Hiding Tree. Koromon said. What is a hiding tree? He asked. A hiding tree is a tree that you can hide in. The Jungle of Irrelevant Rode Signs is full them. Squishymon said. Why is it called The Jungle of Irrelevant Rode Signs? He asked. Because it's a Jungle full of rode signs that point to no were. I said. We're almost to the tree. Koromon said. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz went the Kuwagamon. We ran faster. Then we dove in to the tree. The Kuwagamon can't see us in this tree so he will keep flying. Koromon Said. Good. I said. You guys can come out now. Pake Said. Hey Pake, I said. You have one too. Cody.P Said. Yeah, my own personal something or other. Pake said. Cool you have a Yokomon. I said. Then suddenly what looked like a pink pig ran, in front of us, and said. Hey over here Challin. Coming, Challin said. Wait up. Cody. J said. Cool, Challin's got a Tokomon and Cody. J has got a Tsunomon. I said. Hey guys said a voice. Dante and Joshua you got a Motimon and a Bukamon I said. How do you know what this is called Craig? Dante said. How did you know what these are called, and what these are? Said everybody else excluding Cody. J. I'll tell you later, now we have to find Summer I said. Ok. Dante said. Now were did she go. I asked. Maybe she's picking flowers or going on a nature hike or, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh someone screamed. Never mind. Dante said. Let's go. I said. We ran and then we saw Summer. Its ok Tanemon is here to protect you. A Green Thing that looked like a plant said. Come on that Kuwagamon's coming back I said. How do you know that? Summer said. No time to explain we have to go, I said. Buzz. He's right we have to go now, said Cody.J. The Kuwagamon came over the tree tops, and we ran right on to a cliff. Well this is great what do we do now? Challin asked. There is only one thing to do. I said. What's that, everybody else asked? We are make are stand right here right now, and let the Digimon fight, I said. What? Cody. J, Pake, and Dante said. Are you mad, Cody.P, Challin, Summer, and Joshua said. I just smiled. If we do as you say will you tell us about Digimon? Joshua asked. Depends on what happens, I said. Ok Digimon attack, they yelled said and then we threw them at the Kuwagamon. Acid Bubbles, They yelled. It only made the Kuwagamon mad Roar. It didn't work, and they only got hurt, Challin said. You have to believe we can do it, Yokomon said. Ok, we believe in you, we yelled, Go for it. Squishymon, Koromon, Yokomon, Tokomon, Tsunomon, Motimon, Bukamon, and Tanemon digivolve to….. Demimegadukesakuyamon, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon. They've digivolved and got stronger, I said. How to you know what they did Craig? Dante asked. They said digivolve so I just added -Ed to the end, I said with a smile. Ok, He said. Let's go, said Demimegadukesakuyamon. Rocket Punch, Pepper Breath, Spiral Twister, Boom Bubble, Blue Blaster, Super Shocker, Claw Attack, and Poison Ivy. They yelled. Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr , The Kuwagamon roared falling backward. Yahoo, we won, everybody said. Don't be so sure, I said Look. The Kuwagamon was getting up, and then stuck it's pincer in to the cliff and we all fell down….**

**To be continued.**

**They next chapter is Gennai and the Choosing of the Weapons.**

**This was a good chapter Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Digiwarriors**

**Chapter three**

**Gennai and the Choosing of the Weapons.**

**As we fell are Digimon tried to save us, Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon, and Demimegadukesakuyamon tried to flying us a way, but failed. Palmon used her Poison Ivy attack to stop Summer from falling it worked for a little bit, but the one to save us was Gomamon. Come out of the sea Marching Fishes, He yelled. We landed on a raft of fish. Gomamon thanks, I said. You're welcome, He replied. Can't we make this go faster that Kuwagamon is going to fall and make a wave to destroy the raft so we got to get out of here, I said. Ok, Go faster Marching Fishes, Gomamon said. I was right the minute we got going fast the Kuwagamon started to fall. Go as fast as you can Fishes, Gomamon yelled. We went faster than I have ever gone before. We made it, and I'm hungry Gomamon said. I have an ideal, I said. Hey Gomamon, I called. Yes? He asked. Gomamon say, order in the court, I said. Ok, he replied. Order in the court, He said. I'll have a Cheese Burger, I replied. Then a Cheese Burger appeared. How did you do that? Cody. J Asked. I didn't think I'd actually get a Cheese Burger I just said it for fun it must be a new feature, I replied. Ok, first of all where are we, second of all how do you know what these are, third of all what are we going to do now, and forth of all what do you mean by a new feature? Asked Cody .P. Well the answer to your first question I don't know how to answer that right now, to the second I saw them on T.V., to the third we are going to see a "man" named Gennai, and to the forth question I not telling till we get to Gennai, I replied. Ok, who is Gennai and why did you do this ""? Summer asked. I'll answer that question later, I replied. We walked and we walked and we walked some more till we finally got to the lake. Here we are Gennai's lake, I said. I don't see a house anywhere, Dante said. Of course you don't see his house because it's under the water, I said. If it's under the water how do we get to it because none of us except Gomamon can breathe under water? Dante said. I'll show you, I said as I started to walk into the water. What are you doing? Joshua asked. You'll see, after my head goes under the water come after me, I replied. But… he began, but my head had already gone under. Ugg. He said. Then he started to fallow as did everyone else. Whoa, I can still breathe, Challin said. Cool huh this isn't real water it's a hologram, I said. That is cool, He replied. Can you see his house? I asked Yes, He replied. Let's swim to it, I said. Even thought this isn't real water we can still swim? Cody J. Asked. Yes, I replied. We start to swim until we got there. He doesn't have a door bell, Gennai, Cody P yelled. Who needs door bell's with such noisy neighbors? A voice Said. Gennai, I yelled. Who are you, have we met? He asked. You may not know who I'm, but I know you, I replied. How? He asked. Do you know someone named Tai Kamiya? I asked. Yes, he replied. Do you know someone named T.K.? I asked. Yes, he said. Do you remember he was writing a book about his adventure's here? I said. Yes I do, he replied. I read all about them that is how I know you name, I said. Ok, oh I see you have digimon then you must be the new Digidestined, he said. Yes we are, I said. I have some questions, said Pake. Ok, what are they? Gennai asked. Ok, one where are we, two who is Tai, and T.K, Three what do you mean by the new Digidestined, and Four what is this? Pake said holding up Biyomon. Well to answer you questions, you are in the Digiworld, Tai and T.K. were and still are Digidestined, Digidestined are a bunch of kids with digimon who are distended to save the Digiworld and its inhabitants, the digimon are its inhabitants and that's a digimon, He replied. Ok, but what's a digimon and what's the Digiworld? He asked. I can answer that one, I said. A digimon is a digital monster and the Digiworld is apart of the internet the digital monsters "or digimon for short" live here, I said. You are right, Gennai said. What are your names? He asked. My name is Craig Goad and these are my friends, Cody Jimenez, his little brother Challin Jimenez, Cody Pipit, Pake Parker, Summer Long, Joshua, and Dante. Hi, they said. Hello and I see you've got a Koromon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Palmon, and a Demimegadukesakuyamon I have some thing for you come inside, Gennai said. We all fallowed him inside to a room at the back of the house. This is the Weapons Room, he said. Cool, I said. Here are the weapons choose which one suite's you, He said. We all walk up to the table and picked up the weapon we wanted Challin and I choose the sword; Cody J and Cody P picked the bow and arrow, Summer choose the hand gun, Dante choose the knife, and Joshua picked the rifle. So you picked the weapon's you like the gun and the rifle are fully loaded and have unlimited tranquillizer darts, and the bows have unlimited arrows. Here is your rope, and your shield which I will program into the Digivice and you can store your weapons, and you can befriend and store your digimon in it, Gennai said. Thank you Gennai, we said. You're welcome, he replied. Now how about lunch? He asked. Yes please and again thank you, we said. Again you're welcome he said. We all went to the kitchen and sat at the table. What would you like? He asked. I'll have a Cheese Burger and a Dr. Pepper, I said. I'll have a Beef and Bean Burrito and a Dr. Pepper, said Cody J. I'll have the same as my brother, Challin said. I'll have a piece of Pepperoni Pizza and a Diet Coke, Summer said. I'll have the same as Cody J. and Challin, Cody P. said. I'll have a Meat Pizza and a Mr. Pib; said Dante. I'll have the same as Dante but with a Dr. Pepper, Joshua said. The digimon didn't order anything because they were going to share with us and Gennai wasn't hungry. A Cheese Burger, five Dr. Pepper's, a Beef and Bean Burrito, a Pepperoni Pizza, a Diet Coke, two Meat Pizzas, and a Mr. Pib appeared. We all ate and as we got up Gennai said that anytime we were hungry all we had do was say what we wanted and it'll appear. "Good bye, Gennai," we said. I'll be in contact via Digivice, Gennai said. We then swam to the surface and started to walk. Where are we going? Challin said. We are going to the Yokomon Village and we will ask them for directions to Primary Village to see a digimon called Elecmon, I said. So we walked and we walked till we saw the Yokomon Village. Help, some one yelled.**

**To be continued … **

**This was a good chapter Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Megadukesakuyamon and the first befriending. **

**I started to run and saw a Dorugamon attacking the Yokomon. Hey stop attacking the Yokomon, I yelled. I don't have to and how are you going to stop me? The Dorugamon Yelled. I'm not going to stop you, I said, but he will. Rocket Punch,** **Demimegadukesakuyamon yelled. Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr the Dorugamon yelled Power Metal and he blasted Demimegadukesakuyamon. Demimegadukesakuyamon, I yelled. Ugg, he said. Get up come on get up Please get up, I yelled. Digivolution. Demimegadukesakuyamon digivolve to Megadukesakuyamon, you did it you digivolved into Megadukesakuyamon. You think that you can defeat me? Dorugamon Said Power Metal. I'll stop you, Gargo Destroyer, He said. Arg, yelled Dorugamon. I started to clime the digimon, I found what looks like a stamp on its back and it's black, I said. It's the Black Stamp it makes a digimon digivolve and become evil, Megadukesakuyamon said, if you stab it he'll dedigivolve back into Dorumon. Ok, I said then I stabbed the stamp. Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr , He yelled. Then started to turn back into Dorumon and I jumped off. Thanks for stopping me from destroying the village; Dorumon said, I would like to be your friend. Ok, I said. Thank you, He said as he turned into data and then went into my Digivice. Yeah, I yelled as the others got here. What are you yelling about, what happened here and who is that? Summer asked. That's Demimegadukesakuyamon, I'm yelling because I befriended a new digimon named Dorumon, and a battle happened here that's what, I said. Good for you befriending a new digimon here, she said. If that's Demimegadukesakuyamon why is he so big? Cody J. asked. Because he digivolved into Megadukesakuyamon in the battle with Dorugamon, I replied. Who is Dorugamon and where is he? Cody P asked. He is in my digivice because he dedigivolved into Dorumon when I freed him from the Black Stamp, I replied. What is the Black Stamp? Challin asked. I can explain that, said a mysterious voice. Who said that? Dante Asked. I did, said a voice from my digivice. I pulled my digivice out of my pocket. Gennai, I said. Hello, he replied. The Black Stamp made Dorumon digivolve into Dorugamon and became evil when you stab it he dedigivolved back into Dorumon, Gennai explained. Thanks for the explaination Gennai, I said. You're welcome, Good Bye, he said. Good Bye, we said as Gennai's image disappeared, Thank you for saving our village, said a Yokomon. You're welcome, I said. Can you help us we need to get these DigiEggs to Primary Village? The Yokomon said. Ok sure we where going there anyway, but we don't know how to get there, I said. If you go a mile to the edge of the Village there is a Trailmon going to Primary Village, said the Yokomon. Thank you. I said. Your welcome and Good Luck, said the Yokomon. Good Bye, we said. Good Bye, said the Yokomon. We got to the Trailmon and left for the Primary Village…**

**To be continued **

**Author's note **

**For the first time we are not falling or running in to a digimon. Please R&R**

**Next chapter is called Greymon and the trip to the Primary Village.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Greymon and the trip to Primary Village

We were on our way to Primary Village. Aha I'm hungry for a Breakfast Burrito, I said then I sat down and ate my burrito. Mmmh, this is surprisingly good, I said. What's so good? Cody P asked. This Burrito, I replied. Ok said Cody P. Where are the others? I asked. Still sleeping, He replied. Where's Demimegadukesakuyamon? He asked. He's in the bathroom, I replied. Where's Agumon? I asked Also in the bathroom, he replied. Ah so, you hungry? I asked. Nope, just thirsty, he replied. I'm thirsty too, I said. Ok, D.P? He asked. D.P, I replied. Ok, two Dr. Peppers coming up, he said. Two Dr. Pepper appeared. Aha, we said as we drank our Dr. Peppers. So what are Megadukesakuyamon and Greymon's attack? He asked. Well Megadukesakuyamon's attacks are Mega Rocket Punch, Gargo Destroyer, and Trinity Sword: Gargo Blade, Gallant Blaster and Spirit Staff and Greymon's attacks are Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack, Grey Tooth, Great Tooth, Horn Impulse, Tail Crash, and Fire Wall, I replied. Ok, Cool. He said. So how much longer till we are there? He asked. I don't know I'll go check, I replied. Na that's ok I'll go check, He said. Agumon hurry up we are going to check how much longer till we are at Primary Village He said. Ok I'm coming, Agumon replied. I sat and watched them leave.

Cody P's P.O.V. As I walked up to the front the train slowed down and stop I got out of the train and saw why. There was an Ankylosarurus like Digimon my pocket started to glow I reached into my pocket and pulled out my digivice it said, in Gennai's voice,

Anklyomon

Level: Champion

Type: Dinosaur Digimon

Attribute: Data

Info: His skin is as strong as steel. He is strong against Vaccine and weak against Virus.

Attack's: Tail Hammer, and Megaton Press.

Go for It Agumon, I yelled. Pepper Breath, he called. Tail Hammer, Anklyomon said as his tail whip around and smashed into Agumon sending him flying. Agumon, I yelled. Then my digivice started to glow and a mysterious voice said Digivolution and the spot where Agumon landed started to glow and then Agumon's voice called out Agumon digivolve to Greymon.

Greymon

Level: Champion

Type: Dinosaur Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Info: He is a dinosaur digimon that looks like a T-Rex. He is strong against Virus and weak against Data.

Go Greymon, you can do it, Craig yelled. He and everyone had also gotten off the train, but I didn't see them so I didn't know until now. Nova Blast, Greymon said. Anklyomon roared, And stood on his hind legs and went to punch Greymon But Greymon grabbed his arm the he went to punch him with his other arm but Greymon grabbed it to and Greymon said, Quick, Cody .P, The Black Stamp is on his neck shout it with your Bow and Arrow. I see it, I said as my bow appeared in my hand, and my arrow holder appeared on my back. I drew an arrow and shoot the Black Stamp. Anklyomon Roared in pain and started to glow and shrink till he was the size of Patamon, but looked like an Armadillo. Who are you, I asked?

I'm Armadillomon,

A Rookie level Data Type Mammal Digimon.

I can curl up into a ball and roll. I'm strong against Vaccine and weak against Virus. My attacks are Diamond Shell and Chop Claw and I'm sorry about stopping the Trailmon I don't know what came over me you will forgive me won't you? He asked. We forgive you, we said. Thank you and forgiving me Cody.P, I'd like to be your friend if you let me? He asked. Ok I will be your friend, I said. Thank you, again, He said. Your welcome, I said. Armadillomon started to glow then he turned into Data, and went in to my Digivice. All right, I said, I just befriend Armadillomon. Congratulation, we said as we got on the Trailmon and it started to go again and we soon arrived in Primary Village. Help, someone yelled. We started to run…

T. B. C.


End file.
